


Would you be my Valentine?

by A_to_B_and_C



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A wrote one-shot for Valentine, Barista Chanyeol, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Confession, Florist Baekhyun, Fluffy, I'm Sorry, M/M, Valentine's Day, a poor excuse of smut part I know, with a small smut part at the end, yeah you read right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_to_B_and_C/pseuds/A_to_B_and_C
Summary: Baekhyun was so sure that the cute barista from the cafe across the road was sending him some kind of signal.But what if he ordered a bouquet of red roses on Valentine's Day?Did Baekhyun still have any chances with him or it was all wrong from the very start?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Would you be my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, so in the end, I wrote a one-shot for Valentine's Day.  
> A made really a bad job on this.  
> No seriously, I wrote it at work but with all the best intentions.  
> So please take this full of love (and a bit of smut too) fic for CB Valentine!  
> Hope y'all like it and will enjoy it.  
> Unbetaed, unchecked... only 4K of CB being in love.  
> Take care and stay safe! Love you <3

Baekhyun realized it.

He did.

Because despite how the young barista from the cafe across the street assured him that those were _his boss orders because she wanted always fresh flowers on their counter_ , Baekhyun knew that when the tall barista guy was off-shift, no one of his colleagues came along and bought flowers from Baekhyun's small shop as he did.

However, it was so pleasant every time the tall, red-haired man came in and spoke with Baekhyun about small nothings like the weather, how was business those days, and so on.

It was like that that Baekhyun started to know more about him too.

His name was Park Chanyeol.

He was studying home design and development, but he was a barista as a part-time job, not exactly because he needed money but more because he was easily tired of staying at home doing nothing.

He liked listening to rock music and he even played the guitar.

Chanyeol was so easy to talk with, enough that Baekhyun, without even realizing, started telling him things about himself too.

He was slightly older than Chanyeol, just a few years, and opened his florist shop with some funding that he had from an inheritance, but they weren't enough so several times he was struggling with payments and bills.

Reason why sometimes he took more work than how much he could handle alone, overworking himself and keeping his shop open in the evening too, often even later than midnight.

Baekhyun didn't exactly know when he started catching up feelings for the man, but he knew that he was naturally drawn to him.

To his cheeky smiles, to his dimples, to how his ears moved back each time he smiled, or how he slapped his tights while laughing out loud almost wheezing, or simply how his hands were bigger than Baekhyun's slender ones, making him think how much he wanted those hands on his body.

Baekhyun didn't know if Chanyeol would have liked those thoughts and feelings, mainly because they never wandered on _that_ field, being still in a way too polite acquaintance not even close to the friend definition.

On the other hand, though, Chanyeol was so kind and sweet always asking Baekhyun about his compositions, what certain flowers meant compared to others, and so on, sending mixed feelings and signals toward Baekhyun who didn't know properly what to do with them.

Was Chanyeol only an extremely zealous customer with who Baekhyun could freely speak or if he was indeed sending him some signals and he was interested as Baekhyun was in him?

Baekhyun wasn't much confident in the last option, especially because he wasn't lucky with past relationships and he knew that with his work, with the hours he _wasted_ with flowers and with how forgetful Baekhyun was, partners didn't last much in his life.

But he liked watching Chanyeol come again and again to buy new flowers, seeing him coming and going from the cafe across the road, always waiving at him when their stares met.

But after all, why someone so handsome, kind and funny as Chanyeol should be interested in someone as plain-looking and soft as Baekhyun?

The only standing out trait Baekhyun had was his pink, soft hair.

For the rest, he was only a normal looking guy.

And even though Chanyeol once slipped and told him that he was gay, despite Baekhyun's heart did a double flip, he knew that _that_ meant nothing and that for sure it didn't mean that he was interested in Baekhyun.

Especially because Baekhyun was older than him too.

Even if just a few years, Baekhyun was and that was for sure a minus, not something good.

And on Valentine's Day, when he saw Chanyeol entering from his door without his usual uniform on, asking for a big bouquet of red roses, Baekhyun had his confirmation.

He already had a significant other.

However, Baekhyun worked diligently to prepare it, picking up the best roses, asking which paper he preferred, if he wanted a wrapping compared to another paper or if he wanted also other flowers or only red roses.

Chanyeol replied to all his questions.

_Wrapping better blue_ – blue always a good choice, it was so Baekhyun's favorite color and went well with the red of the roses.

_As paper maybe something light_ – definitely. It was already such an important bouquet, it wasn't a good idea to make it heavy or too much with printed paper or other things like that.

_Only red roses. Important flowers go alone_ – again, great choice. Red roses were perfect alone, especially for something like Valentine's day.

Baekhyun was agreeing with all of Chanyeol's choices, listening to him talk about his work day, how sometimes work was slow but that day they had more customers than expected probably since it was Valentine's day and all couples wanted to do something fancy as dates and so on.

Baekhyun mainly listened, focused on the preparation of the bouquet, nodding from time to time.

"You have some plans too for tonight?" Chanyeol asked him shortly, tone wavering even though he tried to hide it and Baekhyun's frowned shortly.

"No, I don't. It will be just me and the flowers as usual" he retorted smiling softly, making Chanyeol hum in thought, not adding anything else and instead changing the subject again.

Not that Baekhyun did mind.

After all, he was preparing a bouquet for Chanyeol's date so, yeah, nothing he would receive himself.

Baekhyun was happy nevertheless for Chanyeol because he knew he was a good guy and whoever found him, better keep him because there wasn't anyone as kind, sweet yet funny as Chanyeol.

He hoped that whoever would receive that bouquet really loved Chanyeol back as much as Chanyeol loved them, showering him with the same amount of love and affection he had for this person, never failing to remember how precious he was, how his smile was adorable, how his cheeks and ears so squeezable and pretty, how his eyes were sparkling brightly every time he talked about the things he liked most and how soft he could be when Baekhyun explained him the meaning of various flowers.

"Here you go, _lover boy_. Hope you will enjoy your evening with your date" Baekhyun stated when he was done and pushing toward him both the bouquet and a small light blue message card to fill in.

"I-I hope so..." Chanyeol whispered, cheeks gently blushed and Baekhyun wanted to reassure him that everything would be fine and that he deserved all the happiness in the world but Chanyeol asked him how much it was for the bouquet.

Despite all the roses he put inside and the paper that was slightly more expensive than other brands, Baekhyun decided to give the man a small discount and rounded down the price of almost twenty-five percent.

Despite what _that_ meant for Baekhyun, he was happy for Chanyeol, really hoping from the bottom of his heart that he would be able to spend an enjoyable evening out with his date.

Chanyeol took off his credit card from the wallet and paid the amount, while scribbling down something on the pale blue card, sticking it to the blue paper of the flowers.

"You plan to overwork also tonight?" Chanyeol asked him when Baekhyun gave him the credit card back, but Baekhyun shook his head shortly.

"No, despite not being as lucky as you are, I think I'll go home and spend some _me-time_?" Baekhyun replied honestly and yeah, especially after that, he definitely needed some time alone with a bottle of wine.

That was _"me-time"_ after Baekhyun surpassed his 30th birthday.

Chanyeol smiled back at him before nodding shortly.

"Enjoy your evening too, Baekhyun-ssi" he concluded waiving shortly at him before going away and Baekhyun smiled back, waiving too, and when Chanyeol left the shop, he sighed deeply not realizing that he was holding it in.

He was glad for Chanyeol but still, that meant that even that small remote possibility that Baekhyun hoped he could have, seeing how frequently Chanyeol came by and visit his shop, was canceled by that evening events.

And from a beautiful rose bouquet.

He had to admit it.

He did a really good job with it.

Baekhyun bit his lips shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

No time to waste moping around and thinking about Chanyeol's date for that night.

He worked another bit on some orders and then settled some e-mails from suppliers and customers and then, a bit tired from the day and still with a heavy heart for what happened with Chanyeol, he decided to go home.

He counted the tills, closed all the things, and so on, and after turning off all the lights he went out and closed the door.

He was locking it when he heard a voice behind him, making him jolt, startled but not too much because it was a voice Baekhyun knew way too well.

A voice he would recognize between hundreds.

Low, deep, tumbling down his spine making him shiver.

Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ha? What happened? Shouldn't you be with your date right now?" Baekhyun asked him, turning around and frowning but Chanyeol shook his head, ears red peeking up from the beanie.

Baekhyun's frown grew even deeper, even though he found Chanyeol adorable like that.

"Did they ditch you? On Valentine's day?" Baekhyun continued, huffing and ready to fight whoever had the _audacity_ to reject Chanyeol _on Valentine's day_!

And when Chanyeol shook his head again, Baekhyun frowned shortly again.

Then what?

But even before he could ask it to Chanyeol, the taller pulled out the bouquet from behind his back, clearly giving it to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun's eyes grew wider in perplexity, taking it and observing it.

"They didn't like it? Did I mistake something?" Baekhyun asked turning the bouquet in his hands, checking if there was something weird about it or if the roses weren't perfect, but everything seemed to be in order.

Except...

The small pale blue card.

There was written _For Baekhyun_ on it.

"What...?" Baekhyun started to say but Chanyeol smiled embarrassedly at him, blushing up to his hair.

"Baekhyun-ssi, would you be my Valentine?" Chanyeol asked softly, cheeks red and smile so bright to be almost blinding in that snowy mid-February night.

"Chanyeol-ha... I, what? I thought that you had a significant other or a b-boyfriend..." Baekhyun tried to say still speechless by the sudden confession and... what was happening?

Chanyeol shook his head again, forcing a small smile.

"I fell in love with you last year, after I came by for a commission for my boss and continued to come along even when she didn't need new flowers anymore, just to talk to you and... I'm sorry maybe my feelings bother you. I don't even know if you are interested in men but... I thought there was no use dwelling on it any longer. I won't bother you anymore if you are not interested or you are not willing to..." Chanyeol tried explaining but started to rant along the way, clearly embarrassed and he was so brave already that Baekhyun didn't want to make him wait any longer, especially not considering that he felt exactly the same for him.

He pressed a finger on his lips, shutting him up, smiling toward him.

"I would be honored to be your Valentine, Chanyeol-ha" he whispered sweetly, smile not faltering on his lips, and even before he could realize it, Chanyeol's eyes watered down, tears almost dripping out of his eyes.

"For real?" he muttered and Baekhyun leaned his head on the side, nodding.

"For real" he assured him and Chanyeol instinctively hugged him so close and so tight that Baekhyun felt overwhelmed by his warmth and cologne.

He moved the bouquet a bit, letting him hug him better accepting Chanyeol's cozy hug.

He couldn't believe it...

It was too good to be real.

Probably Baekhyun already reached home and started dreaming after few glasses of wine, on his couch of how it would be to be Chanyeol's Valentine.

"Are you sure these are for me and you want to _g-go out_ with me?" Baekhyun whispered in the embrace and Chanyeol was already nodding.

"Yes please. I'd like to invite you out for dinner and then maybe if you are fine with it, in the next days, I'd like to go out for a date, maybe to take a coffee or something like that..." Chanyeol whispered, shortly distancing himself from Baekhyun to check his reaction but Baekhyun was already nodding.

"I'd be delighted, yes" he replied earnestly and Chanyeol was almost jumping from happiness, beaming at him.

"Let's go then, _lover boy_ " Baekhyun teased him softly, feeling his cheeks getting warmer.

Chanyeol blushed even more whining with a short offended _Baekhyun-ssi!_

But Baekhyun shook his head.

"No more honorifics from now on, Chanyeol" he breathed and Chanyeol blushed even more, but he smiled brightly, nodding.

Baekhyun didn't know how it was possible nor how long they would could go on with that relationship, but he was more than willing to try.

_Five years later._

Baekhyun closed his shop so late that night.

He knew what he promised.

He knew it was late.

He knew it was Valentine's day.

But orders came in abundantly and he couldn't say _no_ even to some last-minute reservations and calls.

It was almost eight when he got home, keys clicking in and finding the house dark.

Baekhyun inhaled deeply, knowing that he messed up.

He and Chanyeol were together since that Valentine's day five years before, and things between them were perfect, almost heavenly.

But Chanyeol asked him to come back earlier on that day because he wanted to celebrate.

And when Baekhyun told him twice _"I'm almost done"_ at a distance of almost an hour, Chanyeol stopped replying, giving Baekhyun the cold treatment.

And Baekhyun knew he was right.

Reason why he stopped by Chanyeol's favorite cake shop and brought the largest chocolate, rose jam and whipping cream cake they had as Chanyeol liked it.

But finding all the lights off and nobody replied when Baekhyun called a soft _"love?"_ , Baekhyun knew he fucked up.

He sighed deeply, putting the cake in the fridge, and moving slowly toward their room, pulling at his scarf and throwing it on the couch.

But when he pushed open the door of their bedroom, both floor and bed were _covered_ with red rose petals.

Baekhyun's eyes went wider in surprise.

On the bed, there was a small pale blue card with written _follow the lead_ and Baekhyun frowned before realizing that petals lead to the bathroom door, making him even more curious about what was happening.

And when he pushed the bathroom door open, Chanyeol stood in the middle of it, naked as the first day of his life, covered only in his _most intimate_ _parts_ by other rose petals.

"Ah, Mr. Florist, welcome home" Chanyeol greeted him and Baekhyun frowned, puzzled yet aroused by what was happening.

He didn't know where to look at, for not being distracted by the fact that Chanyeol called him _Mr. Florist_ only when he was angry.

"I-I'm sorry, love. I had few last-minute orders and..." Baekhyun started saying but Chanyeol shook his head, pouting.

"I don't want to hear that" Chanyeol stated frowning and Baekhyun inhaled deeply, biting his bottom lip.

"I bought the biggest serve of your favorite cake" Baekhyun tried again and, even though the pout was still there, Chanyeol's eyes were shining brightly.

"I will do all you order tonight" he added shortly, smiling shortly at him trying to sound convincing and Chanyeol licked slowly his bottom lip, clearly interested.

" _All_ of them?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun nodded decidedly a few times, making Chanyeol hum in thought.

"Then... let me ride you tonight?" Chanyeol asked him and Baekhyun gulped down, already aroused at the _thought_ , feeling his erection twitch in his jeans.

Usually, it was a position that Baekhyun seldom let Chanyeol do because it was clearly not good for his knees and because Chanyeol always whined, the day after, about back and knee pains.

It wasn't a secret that they both liked it though and it was a possibility only when Baekhyun was slightly drunk or pissed off with Chanyeol for some reasons.

All the other circumstances were always a big _no_ for him because he cared about Chanyeol's health and his work.

Chanyeol became a well-known architect during those years but unfortunately in his work, he couldn't go around limping for how good Baekhyun fucked him the previous night.

"Love, are you sure? Tomorrow you have that..." he started saying but Chanyeol shook his head.

"You said _all_ " he breathed, stare roaming at Baekhyun's figure, clearly aroused and well... _fuck_.

Baekhyun wouldn't argue anymore on that.

Chanyeol wanted it?

Baekhyun was more than ready to give it to him.

That as all the other things Chanyeol would ask him that night.

"Fine, you're right. I said all and give you all. Your orders are my command tonight" Baekhyun granted him and Chanyeol nodded, pleased by Baekhyun's statement.

And even before Baekhyun could say anything, Chanyeol neared him, fingers brushing over his sweater, caressing his sides.

"Follow me in the other room and let's enjoy tonight?" he proposed softly and Baekhyun could only nod, taking Chanyeol's hand and guiding him toward the bedroom.

Baekhyun wanted to take it slow in preparing Chanyeol, fingering him slowly, savoring his skin and taste on his tongue, but Chanyeol had other ideas.

Especially seeing that he already fingered himself open for Baekhyun.

"Y-You took so long to arrive" he muttered in a half-apology when, sitting naked on Baekhyun's laps, Baekhyun started to touch his entrance testing how stretched he was.

Clothes were discarded promptly not much before, making their skin touch, warm against Baekhyun’s coldness.

"How do you even know that I was coming home? You stopped replying to my messages" Baekhyun groaned lowly even though he was so damn arousing the _only thought_ that Chanyeol fingered himself open thinking about Baekhyun.

He knew that he happened for sure a lot of times, but it was always so sexy.

"I stopped replying, not reading. And I found traffic coming home from that same route too, so I knew how long you would take when you wrote that you were there" Chanyeol replied honestly, making Baekhyun huff shortly shaking his head.

"You didn't predict cake though" he observed and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip.

"How could have I? It's far from your usual route, so..." Chanyeol breathed, scrunching his nose but Baekhyun pressed a quick kiss on his nose.

"So, my love, since you were so good already and so well stretched down here, what can I do for you?" he asked briefly, tone getting lower and brushing softly against Chanyeol's skin making him shiver.

"You know that already" Chanyeol whispered, cheeks getting redder but Baekhyun was shaking his head shortly.

"You said that I should obey all your orders. But if you don't order me anything, how can I please you?" Baekhyun retorted caressing his bare skin on his back, making him whimper and arch his back, looking for more contact.

"Baek" he groaned lowly but Baekhyun pressed his lips on his chin, shaking his head.

"I wanna hear you say it, love. Tell me, what do you need?" Baekhyun breathed against his neck, fingers never leaving his back and Chanyeol bit his bottom lip before leaning better down and whispering in Baekhyun's ear.

"Let me ride you until you don't come and fill me up, stuffing me with your thick cum, making me feel good as only you can do" Chanyeol moaned, rolling his hips on Baekhyun, way too seductively and alluring as if the words weren't enough to provoke Baekhyun.

Baekhyun gripped harder on Chanyeol's sides, pulling him near and groaning against his neck.

"Come and take it, love. I'm here" he whispered in reply and Chanyeol didn't let him repeat himself, simply moving better on Baekhyun's fully erected shaft, bottoming out in a single swift move.

Chanyeol thrashed his head back, lips parting and letting out an obscenely almost pornographically hot moan, hands gripping Baekhyun's back and hair.

"You fill me so good" Chanyeol moaned lowly and Baekhyun swore that there was nobody in that world more beautiful, stunning, and erotically pleasing than Chanyeol.

His hands moved on Chanyeol's buttocks, gripping harder, earning himself another moan before Chanyeol started a not so slow pace, easily finding their pace, way too used at each other bodies.

Baekhyun followed him, letting him take the lead and adapting himself to Chanyeol's movements and pace, without forcing anything simply letting Chanyeol set everything, and enjoying the tight sensation that Chanyeol gave him especially when he felt exceptionally good and squeezed Baekhyun's erection better inside himself.

And Baekhyun loved every single instant of that.

He was so lost that they didn't need words, easily falling in their own tempo, knowing their bodies and their shapes so well that they could simply drown in each other, moans and pants disappearing between their lips and kisses.

Baekhyun never failed to be amazed by how lucky he was in finding Chanyeol.

Or better how Chanyeol found him.

Since that snowy February five years before, things between them only got better and better, revealing compatibility that neither of them expected.

Chanyeol easily became not only his boyfriend but also his best friend, his lover, his companion, a partner, and support in everyday life.

And Baekhyun never failed to thank him for how much he was and how much he meant for Baekhyun.

He would do whatever to make Chanyeol happy because his happiness was Baekhyun's too.

"Babe" Chanyeol moaned against his lips, tugging his hair and making Baekhyun groan before he met his stare with Chanyeol's finding it full-blown and aroused.

"Give me more. I want to feel you more" he moaned and Baekhyun nodded, simply compiling with his request, starting a faster pace, not simply adapting to Chanyeol's own, gripping better on his ass, easing the movements inside him, making him cry loudly Baekhyun's name, bouncing on Baekhyun's laps.

"You feel so good, love, squeezing me so well inside. Wanna see you coming, screaming my name, milking out all my orgasm ‘til the last drop" Baekhyun groaned against his neck, biting him there and sucking a purple blooming hickey.

Chanyeol simply nodded, lost too in their pleasure and how perfect that moment was, riding Baekhyun at that faster pace.

"More... I'm almost there" Chanyeol groaned, pulling again Baekhyun's hair and Baekhyun simply went with it, thrusting faster and deeper inside Chanyeol.

And he knew that Chanyeol was coming because he felt him squeezing his shaft so tight inside himself, feeling the pleasure and the warmth blooming in his abdomen before exploding in a hot, sticky sensation inside Chanyeol and almost blindly lights in his mind as Baekhyun came too, Chanyeol's name broken on his lips.

They took their time to regain a sense of the world around them and stead their breaths, but when they did, Chanyeol was already placing kisses all over Baekhyun's face.

"I love you" he kept saying, lowly, lovely doting tone enough to make Baekhyun smile softly, a little bit tired but so, so sated.

"Love you too, Chanyeol. I don't know what I'd do without you" Baekhyun replied but Chanyeol shook his head shortly, pressing his forehead on Baekhyun's.

"Don't think about it. You know that I won't ever leave you" Chanyeol muttered, serious look almost scolding Baekhyun who chuckled softly, shaking his head, smiling.

"I know, love. And I thank you for this. I'll never leave you either" he replied nose kissing Chanyeol before gently slapping his ass, making him yip in surprise.

"Now shower with me and let's have cake for dinner?" Baekhyun proposed to him making Chanyeol beam at him.

He knew how much Chanyeol loved that cake.

And Baekhyun loved him, so there was nothing better than that.

Or maybe yes.

The rose-shaped cake with five candles on it that made Chanyeol tear up again and lead them to another round of the sweetest sex ever.


End file.
